


love and mathematics.

by warfare



Category: Air Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warfare/pseuds/warfare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since meeting Ikki, Kururu’s taken to jumping down stairwells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love and mathematics.

**Author's Note:**

> This thing isn't long enough to warrant a summary or notes.

Since meeting Ikki, Kururu’s taken to jumping down stairwells. At first it's just two steps at a time, fingers sliding easily along the cool metal of the handrail, skirt lifting ever so slightly before swishing back to her upper thighs. She hums a melody she doesn’t know the words to and allows the corners of her mouth to drift upwards with the hem of her blazer.

Her friends start commenting on it when she’s taking them seven at a time, her fingers drifting automatically to push the hem of her skirt down; she’s switched her loafers for running shoes and her fingers only skirt over the handrail. One time she flips her legs over the bar, skipping the turn altogether. Her knees bend easily to slow her landing, and her legs, already used to the five-fourths rhythm of launch two three land-bend extend, accommodate the trick with practiced ease.

Even Canon notices eventually, and simply asks her: what has that crow got to offer you? She smiles lightly, staring out the window. Earlier she’d jumped the steps from chapel to the main hall; her hair is a mess, but she made it to the classroom a whole thirty point five four seven seconds faster than before. Outside of the classroom, the birds are drifting languidly through the air, and her skirts swish around her thighs as she taps her pencil in five-four time.


End file.
